Sam Winston
(Liberators-830)|citizenship = *South Africa (formerly) * |aliases = Tidal Wave|occupation_or_professional_title = Agent|successor = Siegried Peters|current_status = Deceased|image1 = Samwinston.png|appeared_in = The Phoenix Reborn, Pt. I}} Samuel Leonard Winston, code named''' Tidal Wave, was a Human metahuman agent of the United Liberators Coalition agency's former Liberators chapter Liberators-830. He was killed in action during the 2029 Union City terror incident. History Sam Winston was among the members of Liberators-830's field team when they were returning to Union City after a successful raid on a dark wizard's hideout. When the plane was diverted Winston immediately suited up and prepared to confront the metahuman rampaging through the city, but the team's aircraft crashed in Sorcers Stadium. Winston, along with his team, faced off against the metahuman and one point, taking advantage of the rain around them, attempted to use his water powers to create a large sphere of water to knock back Voltage and drown him. Due to Brick House's sudden death by his own grenade, Winston unfortunately lost concentration and was unable to drown him, instead inadvertently causing Voltage to undergo a secondary activation. Soon enough he was the only survivor along with the team captain, Adam Creel. Creel, fearing the battle was lost and knowing that they might perish like their teammates, ordered Winston to evacuate the area and attempt to use their ULC SUV's communications equipment to broadcast an emergency message to the outside world to warn them not to enter the city, and that the threat had elevated to Alpha level. Winston perished atop Kingdom Tower, having managed to send the emergency signal from the portable communications briefcase, but succumbing to the smoke and fires atop the burning skyscraper. His warning spared the 347th Wizard Air Squadron, who aborted their attack run after receiving his message and were saved. Personality Winston was extremely loyal to the Liberators and demonstrated exceptional bravery, facing down Voltage and standing his ground despite the metahuman having killed most of his team beforehand. He was extremely dedicated to his work, as he obeyed Adam Creel's last order to the end, even when it cost him his own life. Powers and Abilities Powers * '''Water density manipulation: Winston, as a metahuman, was capable of forming cores of water in midair by drawing all moisture and H20 from any source other than living beings in the area. He was able to control these masses of water and use them offensively, but his control weakened as the size of the water orbs grew. Abilities * Master combatant: Winston was skilled enough in combat that he manage to hold his own against Voltage to the point where he was the only remaining Liberator on the team other than the team leader, Adam Creel. * Technical knowledge: Winston understood the protocols and how to operate advanced communications equipment in order to contact the Phoenix Complex and the United States Air Force through an otherwise blacked-out city. * '''Emergency vehicle operations training: '''Winston demonstrated advanced driving skills during his run from Sorcerers Stadium to Kingdom Tower, dodging many obstacles and maneuvering the vehicle at extremely high speed without encountering obstacles he could not pass through. Equipment * '''Smith and Wesson M&P: '''Standard semi-automatic pistol sidearm of ULC agents with a magazine capacity of 15 rounds. This weapon was never drawn in combat during the battle. Relationships Family * Mother * Father Allies * United Liberators Coalition ** Liberators-830 † *** Adam Creel † *** Argos Bryant † *** Brick House † *** Ian Tobagin † *** Jeremy Hill † *** Kieran Francis † *** Theo Waters † *** Toshiko Fano † *** Sarah Seelye † * United States Air Force ** Montana Air National Guard pilots † ** 347th Wizard Air Squadron Enemies * Voltage † Category:Humans Category:Type-III Category:Liberators Category:Deceased